Truths
by MizukixTsukiyomi
Summary: Apart for 17 months has been long and hard - for both of them. Kagome escapes Soul Society after getting into her original body and goes to see Ichigo. Ichigo is met by the leader of the group 'Xcution' and tells him that they need information on three people: Isshin, Kagome, and her father. Just what do they want? Ichigo and Kagome once again in conflict. 3rd installment 'Forget!
1. Hopeful Return

**Title: **Truths

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes**: The long wait is over! Here is the third installment to 'Forget'! I hate writing the first chapter to stories since I don't know how to start them but I tried the best I could. It is a long first chapter but I hope you enjoy it and if you don't...don't have to tell me hehe. The bold is how the manga is written out and I thought it made sense writing it here.

Some people might bash me on Renji being out of character or other character being out of character but I tried my best! And remember, they are interacting with Kagome! As for Kagome's idea on giving Ichigo's powers back, more of it will be revealed later. Please be patient. It is the first chapter. There is a reason as to why Kagome is able to go back to her original body now but won't be revealed until later and as for why Yamamoto wouldn't let her out!

Other than that, enjoy and please tell me what you think!

Enjoy!

Chapter 01: Hopeful Return

* * *

"Rise and shine, onii-chan!"

A female voice called out from downstairs. His ears easily picking up the noise, he grunted lightly from his tiredness. He sat up, scratching his unusual yet familiar orange hair. He looked out the window, watching as petals of the cherry blossoms trees flowed down gracefully in the wind.

"Get up!"

He heard his sister's voice once again call out to him.

**Kurosaki Ichigo: seventeen years old. **

Getting out his bed, he placed his feet inside his slippers, still scratching the back of his head.

**Hair color: orange.**

He straightened up, yawning at the same time as he began to walk towards his closet.

**Eye color: brown.**

**Occupation…**

Ichigo walked past his uniform that hung from the wall, ready for him to wear for the day. His eyes held nothing but tiredness. Still wanting to sleep. _'Still sleepy…,' _he thought to himself.

**High school student. He can not see ghosts. **

* * *

"Oi! Wake up!"

Hearing a male voice , she grunted mentally. She hated being woken up so early. Well, she really didn't mind but they would push her to train right away when she woke up. Ever since she had arrived here, she didn't have a moments peace. For once, she wanted to be normal once again or at least…be back.

"Oi! You have to get up! The captain won't be so easy on you if you arrive there late!"

She heard the voice on the other side of her room calling out to her again. She knew the voice belong to a certain red head. One of the males that she had befriended easily.

**Higurashi Kagome: sixteen years old.**

Sitting up, she looked at the shoji screens, showing the shadow of a tall male with hair spiked up into a high ponytail. She made a quick smile gesture and slowly got up.

**Hair color: black.**

She straightened up and walked towards her the mirror that had a small drawer chest at the bottom.

**Eye color: blue. **

**Occupation…**

She walked past her Shinigami robes that were ready to be worn for the hard and exhausting day. Her eyes were reflected back on the mirror. They held nothing but loneliness yet strength. _'Over a year has passed…,' _she thought to herself.

**Shinigami. She can see ghosts. **

* * *

Walking out the room, she wasn't surprised to see her friend waiting outside the door. She sighed: "You could have left without me, Renji-kun."

He grunted, watching as she closed the shoji screens behind her: "Kuchiki-taichou's orders were to come with you."

"What does he want now?" sighed Kagome. "I have been jumping squad to squad since I got here but don't you think that I have stayed the longest in this squad? It is almost as if Kuchiki-taichou wants me here longer for torture."

Renji crossed his arms: "You should really stop being so disrespectful to him, Kagome."

"I am not being disrespectful," she replied back. "He is just so harsh on me! Ugh!"

Renji sighed, seeing the tiredness on Kagome's face. She was good at hiding her emotions but lately, it wasn't only him who noticed but everyone around the Gotei Thirteen could see that Kagome was tired. Or more like…

"You're annoyed, aren't you."

It wasn't a question that was direct to her, and she clearly could hear the statement on that. Kagome sighed, not wanting to travel the conversation around and she knew she could trust the red head. She looked at her hand: "Renji-kun, I miss my family…and-"

"Ichigo."

He finished it for her. It was obvious. He had to give her credit though. Although the head captain had said it would only be a year, the session of her training was extended and that could have been the start of seeing the different mood on the girl. She pulled it off well, though. She was strong in the sense that she did everything everyone had told her to do in her training with no whining or excuses. She just did it.

But there was a time when a person could say that enough is enough.

Renji had been there for the girl since she had arrived and even the most unheated Shinigami one could think of had been there for Kagome. Surprisingly, Kagome had befriended most of the guys and the girls around but that didn't mean that Kagome felt like she was important. No. She wanted to feel like an equal around the Soul Society and that meant everyone respected her decision.

"Kagome."

Hearing her name, she looked up, seeing the soft expression Renji gave out. It was rare to see that on him but Kagome had seen it one or twice around. Something Renji wouldn't dare to show to others.

"Don't you think we should try if you can get back into your body?" he asked her, receiving a confused look on her face.

"Back into my body?" she repeated shortly. "You mean, going back to the world of the living?"

"It has been over a year and no one has dared to ask you to try to see if you can go back," he continued with a serious look. He crossed his arms: "In my opinion, I think it is time you go back and check on your family."

Her eyes brightened. She was so into the training she hadn't thought on that. Maybe it was safe now. Maybe she could go back into her original body. She gave him a smile: "You think the head captain would allow it?"

"I don't know," he answered quickly. "Don't give me those eyes! You can ask after your training! Right now we have to head out! We are already late! Ugh!" he walked away, knowing that Kagome would follow but with at least today, a hopeful expression. He just hoped that the hope wasn't to high and it would die if she really couldn't go back. "Don't get your hopes high," he continued to walk, giving her his back as she followed. "But, I think it is best to check on your family and…on him."

* * *

"Ta-da!" twirling around in her new uniform, brown eyes watched as his sister turned around and around in joy. His eyes were widened a bit, taken back that Yuzu was suddenly doing these actions so early in the morning. Walking towards her, he spoke out: "Oh yeah, today is your school entrance ceremony."

He pulled out his chair and sat, seeing that Karin, his other sister, had already started eating and was wearing the same blue skirt and white shirt uniform. Yuzu blinked, seeing that he wasn't really paying attention.

Ichigo looked at the black haired girl. Both of his sisters had grown up in height and their hair had grown in length, but their personalities were quite the same. "Karin," he called out, "pass the soy sauce."

He was immediately shock to see his sister Yuzu slamming the bottle of soy sauce in front of him on the table. Looking up, he could see fury around her and the gaze itself was frightening. "Here is your soy sauce!" she exclaimed in a calm voice.

She walked around him to get to her seat, his eyes following her movements: "What are you so angry about, Yuzu?"

"I am not angry!" she exclaimed back, actually arriving to the rice cooker. She sighed: "I saved showing you how I look in my uniform until the day of my entrance ceremony, but you won't even look at me!" she placed rice on her bowl, releasing her anger on the scoop. "See if I care! I am not serving you the tastiest scorched portion of the rice!"

He turned around, pouring soy sauce on the plate: "Your skirt is unzipped."

Screaming lightly at the embarrassment, she blushed seeing that it was unzipped.

"See?" he questioned. "I am looking."

"Dummy!" she shouted. "You are so dirty-minded!"

"Yuzu!"

Ichigo turned around to see his father frantic as he called out for his sister.

"Check this out, Yuzu!" cried Isshin. "How does this suit look?" he asked her, pulling on the collar of the white shirt under the purplish-gray coat. He pulled out a blue tie with yellow stars and a red bowtie with white polka dots. "Which matches better, this necktie or this bowtie?"

She turned around, just stayed in place where she was: "They both look okay. Doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter!?" he exclaimed, surprised by her answer. "Yuzu! Don't be like that. Come on, take a good look!"

"Yeah, that's fine. Whatever," she answered again.

"W-Whatever!?" he repeated.

"Thanks for breakfast."

Hearing out his son's voice, Isshin watched as Ichigo was on his way out the door. He straightened, making sure his daughters were back to their breakfast. He walked towards the orange head: "Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"Have you heard anything about Kagome-chan?"

Ichigo blinked, surprised that for over a year, this was the first time his father had mentioned her. "Kagome?" he repeated.

"Have you checked on her family to see how they are doing at least?" he question again.

Ichigo sighed, grabbing his school bad: "They are doing fine. As for Kagome…I don't know. It's been exactly seventeen months, otou-san. I am already in my last year of high school and hopes of Kagome coming back are slim. I am heading out."

Isshin was left, watching the door close as his son left the house. Isshin shook his head: _'That boy's hopes are really down.'_

* * *

Ichigo sighed, looking up at the sky: _'Chad and Inoue and had told everyone about my Shinigami powers. They said everyone believed them right away. Seeing stuff like that right in front of your eyes, doesn't leave much doubt. Despite that,' _he noticed his friend, Mizuiro, standing there, waiting for him, _'everyone accepted me without a word…that was cool.'_

Mizuiro took off his headphones, smiling at his orange haired friend: "Morning."

Ichigo waved, giving him a small smile. _'But…I no longer possess Shinigami powers. I no longer have the person I truly care for by my side.' _He looked behind his shoulder to see his father and two sisters leaving the house. They were met up with Souta, Kagome's little brother wearing a black uniform with a red tie. All three had agreed to leave together for school. _'Ever since I lost my Shinigami powers, Karin's own spirit energy became stronger…but she said also Souta's had too.'_

Yuzu smiled, waving goodbye to her brother: "Have a good day, onii-chan!"

"I will," he smiled. "You take care, okay!"

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun."

Turning around, he was surprised to see Kagome's mother coming outside. She had a smile on her face, something he was used to seeing. Not even when he had told Kagome's family about her situation, she didn't even cry. She continued to smile.

"Higurashi-san," Ichigo walked towards his neighbor, "ohiyo."

"Ohiyo, Kurosaki-kun," Kagome's mother smiled. "Have you been doing well?"

"Yes," he answered.

Kagome's mother sighed: "It has been already over a year, Kurosaki-kun, and she isn't back yet."

He remained silent, not wanting his voice to crack. Kagome's mother nodded: "It must be harder on you, Kurosaki-kun." Her smile returned. He hadn't noticed until now but for a second, her smile had disappeared on the sound of Kagome not being back already. "I have a feeling, Kurosaki-kun, that she will back soon."

Ichigo sighed: "….I hope so, Higurashi-san."

She nodded again: "Well then, take care, Kurosaki-kun."

"Yes, Higurashi-san," he smiled and turned around, walking towards his waiting friend. "Let's go, Mizuiro."

"Okay," he replied.

* * *

Kagome blinked. Those weren't the words she wanted to hear. Training had ended early thanks to the paperwork that Byakuya had left to do. She watched as the head captain of the Gotei Thirteen stood from his seat. He was always willing to meet with her in privacy if she needed help of some sort. She was a hero from the war after all, along with Ichigo.

He sighed: "We can not risk you being in danger, Higurashi."

"B-But…it has already been over a year, Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama," she stuttered. "A year has clearly passed! I have trained hard and long! I deserve to go back! Even if it is for one day!"

"I already said we can't risk it," he glared, making sure she saw that he was serious.

"What other dangers could be out there!?" she exclaimed. "Aizen is locked up! Hollows are easy for me to handle, taichou! Please!"

He sighed, closing his eyes: "We aren't sure if the danger of you going back will harm you. We aren't sure if your soul is ready to go back."

"We can at least try," added Kagome.

"I have already stated that we are willing to risk it."

"I am!" she shouted. "I am ready to risk everything! I don't see why you keep locked up! The dangers out there are over…we don't even know the real reason as to why I can't go back into my original self! It is worth a try, Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama."

"I have already given my answer and it is not going to change," he glared once again. "If you plan to continue on this argument, I will have Kuchiki-taichou double your training for today, is that understood!?"

Kagome winced at his yell. She looked down on the floor.

"Is that understood!?" he repeated again.

She slowly nodded: "Yes…Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama." All her hopes had gone down.

* * *

She walked in the halls of the Soul Society, her head down in lost faith. Kagome stopped, a small tear crawling down her cheek. She shook her head, not wanting to believe that she couldn't go back. There had to be a reason as to why the head captain wouldn't let her out. There had to be!

Her eyes brightened, knowing that she could count on two people to help her out on this. She ran in the halls, catching all the Shinigami around by surprise and confusion. She stopped as she spotted her red head friend and the petite Shinigami. Smiling, she called them out: "Rukia-chan! Renji-kun!"

Both turned around to see the miko running towards them. Rukia blinked: "Kagome-chan?"

"I need your help," she whispered, making sure all other Shinigami around weren't listening.

"Help?" repeated Rukia.

"Ssh!" exclaimed Kagome. "Can one of you two contact Urahara-san?"

The two couldn't help but have widened eyes at the sudden question. Renji crossed his arms: "Why?"

Kagome sighed: "The head captain forbid me from going back to the world of the living. He says that Soul Society isn't willing to risk my safety. That who knows what is out there."

"He has a point," added Rukia.

"But we all don't know that!" exclaimed Kagome. "You have to help me return to the world of the living, please! You two know better than anyone else how hard it has been on me to stay here longer than it had been planned…I need to see my family! I need to…see him…"

The two childhood friends stared at each other, knowing that she was right. Rukia had also been worried on Ichigo's health. Was he doing okay? Was he living a normal life? Was he…happy? Maybe happy wasn't the right word…at peace? No. They all know that Ichigo couldn't be at peace since Kagome left and he lost his Shinigami powers.

"Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama would agree if Ichigo had his powers back," Renji rolled his eyes. "You could say: 'oh, he can protect me!' but obviously, Ichigo is in a bad situation and so are you."

Kagome sighed, but her eyes lifted with another idea in mind: "Maybe…what if we get him his powers back!?"

The two couldn't help but blink with a wide expression. Rukia shook her head: "W-What? And how do we do that?"

"You are out of your freaking mind, girl!" growled Renji. "You will get in deep trouble if any of the captains heard you or know about this."

"They don't need to know," glared Kagome. She turned to face Rukia: "Rukia-chan, you have told me the story before on how you came to meet Ichigo-kun and how you gave him your powers!"

"And you also remember that I was ready to be executed and how Soul Society was in big chaos because of it," Rukia lifted an eyebrow.

"I am not saying you have to do it!" exclaimed Kagome. "I am saying there may be a way to do it similar to that…like if everyone were to pour some of their reiatsu into a sword of something, you know? Well not everyone, but some Shinigami? That would mean, you didn't have to give all of your powers to him!"

"I…have never thought of that…," whispered Rukia, really into Kagome's idea.

"That is unheard of, Kagome!" he exclaimed back.

"We can try…," she gave them eyes that were full of hope. Hope that Renji had warned her about. Rukia sighed: "We will open the door to the world of the living for you so you can get help from Urahara."

"Really!?" smiled Kagome. She hugged Rukia, taking her by surprise: "Thank you, Rukia-chan!"

Renji sighed, knowing he and Rukia and possibly Kagome were in a deep dish of trouble.

* * *

"Ichigo!"

Jumping up, Ichigo caught his friend's neck, Keigo, with his elbow as Keigo had tried to charge towards him for a hug. Dropping down to the ground, Ichigo kept his arm locked around Keigo's neck: "What's up."

Mizuiro shook his head, continuing to walk forward: "I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah," called out Ichigo. "See you at lunch!"

Keigo began to tap on Ichigo's arm to let go: "Ichigo! Ichigo! I'm tapping! I'm tapping out!"

* * *

After letting go of his friend, Ichigo walked to his class and wasn't surprised to see his childhood friend, Tatsuki waiting. Her spiky hair was still there but under, she now had long locks to her lower back. "Morning," she greeted.

"Oh," whispered Ichigo.

Tatsuki placed her hand on her hip: "Ichigo, did you bring the game I lent you? The new one is coming out soon, so I need it back."

"Yeah," he sighed, placing his bag down to look for the game inside: "I have it right here." His caught sight of the Shinigami badge he received a long time ago in the pocket on the side. Pushing to the side, Tatsuki looked inside: "What?" she exclaimed. "You forgot it?"

"Shut up," he took out a box. "I brought it with me! Here!"

* * *

Opening her eyes, she blinked over and over again at the sight before. She heard a noise behind her. The noise of a fan clapping together. She slowly looked over her shoulder to see a familiar person with his favorite stripped hat. Rukia had let her go quickly before anyone could sense the door to the world of the living being opened without permission.

"Well, well," he smiled, revealing his eyes a tiny bit under his hat. "I wasn't expecting this visit, Kagome-chan."

She smiled, seeing the grin on his face and his shop right behind him: "Urahara-san!" she ran towards the entrance and stopped.

"Now, what do I owe this visit?" he smiled. "It has been over a year already, Kagome-chan. Don't tell me Soul Society let you out already."

Scratching the back of her head, she laughed sheepishly: "Not quite…hehehe."

"Huh?" blinked Urahara, opening his fan again. "Don't tell me you came here without permission."

"It's kind of a long story, Urahara-san," Kagome's smile vanished. She looked up at Urahara's eyes: "Urahara-san, I have a favor to ask of you…"

"A favor you say? I wonder what it can be?" he smirked.

"Please help me return to my original body," she begged. "I am not sure if it will work but I at least want to try! I have to see my family…and-"

Urahara lifted up his hand, stopping her from talking: "I understand."

"Y-You will help me?" blinked Kagome.

Urahara didn't answer. He remained silent and gestured her to follow inside. Kagome looked behind her shoulder to see the town where her second adventure began. She smiled: _'Karakura Town.'_

* * *

Ichigo sat in his desk, completely ignoring the lecture ahead. His fingers played with the Shinigami badge while his chin rested on his free palm. _'Since losing my Shinigami powers, the combat pass appears to have ceased functioning, as well.' _He stared at the object in hand. _'The visual barrier's gone and the Hollow alarm won't sound.' _He tapped the object with one finger in hand. _'It's become a mere piece of wood. I even forgot I had put it in my school bag. Now, the only thing left to show that I was once a Shinigami…is this thing in my hand.' _

He looked out the window, seeing Uryuu running outside. He knew he had taken over his role of eliminating hollows. He just hoped Soul Society wouldn't be upset with him for how he did things. He sighed and looked at the sky, sudden images of when Kagome stood in front of him one last time. Tears coming down. _'I wonder…if she is okay. I heard asked Inoue and Chad if they had seen her around but…they said she hadn't come back once.' _

* * *

Urahara sighed, watching as Kagome thanked him with a bow and ran off. He smiled, fanning air to himself. The smile soon disappeared, remembering the situation Kagome had explained to him. _'So, the old head captain didn't want her to come? Now that is weird. Is the old man hiding something from all of us?' _He closed is fan, leaning against the wood pillar of his shop: _'Kagome-chan is already in trouble for even setting foot here but her sudden plan on giving back Ichigo's powers surely has me curious. Other than that, she has a right to comeback. This is her rightful home after all. She was happy the moment she was able to return to her original body. I wonder why she was able to return now...and not before. Could it had been her reiatsu maturing?' _He chuckled under his breath. _'My, Ichigo is surely going to have a heart attack when he sees her.' _

Turning around, he stopped and looked over his shoulder: "Welcome back, Kagome-chan."

* * *

"Come in," spoke Yamamoto, looking out from his balcony in his headquarters. He heard footsteps coming from behind. "What is it, Chojiro?"

His lieutenant bowed: "Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama, I noticed lady Higurashi running just awhile ago after leaving your doors. She seemed to be upset."

The old head captain sighed: "That girl has endured so much already over the year."

"Isn't it about time for her to go back to her rightful home?" questioned Chojiro.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed down: "No. I have received orders to keep her in here."

"Received orders?"

"If there was someone out there that knew about Higurashi Kagome's past life and her father…she would be in danger. The leaders of squad zero do not want to jeopardize Soul Society, the World of the Living, and Higurashi's life."

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **That is the first chapter! There is a lot of mystery...I know! But please be patient! All the answers will be revealed later on! Kugo might make an appearance next chapter or the third one...not sure yet! Please tell me what you think and please be nice about it. I have been having a hard time writing this thing out. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

Ja~ne!

P.S: Yes...Yamamoto is talking about THAT squad zero! The one in the present arc in the manga!


	2. Kidnapped Meeting

**Title: **Truths

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******Mizuki Tsukiyomi Notes**: I want to thank those that read and reviewed. Hope you continued on to support me!

**Special Thanks To: **

**starmienight, marsreikosan16, Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter, Killercandycane, Guest, a very cuteguest, Princesa de la Luna, Guest (2), guest, Speedykitten1643, Joker2113!**

**Thank you! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 02: Kidnapped Meeting**

* * *

"Any plans on what to do for your future?" questioned Keigo as he grabbed the rail on the ceiling. Knowing he caught his attention very well, his eyes focused outside.

Ichigo blinked, staring at his friend: "Huh? You mean like after high school?"

"What do you mean _like_?" repeated Keigo. "What else is there?"

Both stood on the ceiling of their school, watching the underclassmen enjoying their lunch outside. Ichigo sighed, resting his elbows on the rail as he looked out: "We still have time."

"After this semester," continued Keigo, "we have career counseling." He looked over at his orange head friend: "It is time you start thinking about it." Keigo turned around, resting his back on the rail while smiling at his friend: "You had good grades at the start, but your grades fell from the second half of your first school year…"

"Quit reminding me," Ichigo looked away. "I had a lot going on back then. It couldn't be helped."

"It couldn't be helped?" smirked Keigo. "More like you wanted to. Trick others if you like, but I could tell you wanted to desperately save her."

Ichigo scoffed, ignoring his friend's last words: "Besides, I am still above average."

Seeing he ignored his words, he decided to do the same but continuing to bring up the topic Ichigo hated most. "I wonder how Rukia is doing these days, but I am also wondering how Kagome-chan is."

Ichigo playfully glared at his friend, seeing he had sat down on the ground: "Why are you bringing them up now?"

Keigo fully laid down, crossing his arms: "You know…because I think she and Kagome-chan could at least drop by sometimes." He turned his head around, making his puppy eyes at the air: "Since then, Rukia and Kagome-chan haven't dropped be even once." His eyes glided to stare at Ichigo: "Don't you think that is cold?"

Ichigo stared at his friend. He obviously didn't know the whole situation so he wouldn't blame him for the harsh words. Ichigo turned around, leaning his elbow from the back on the rail once again: "They are not being cold. Rukia was relieved of her Karakura Town duties. Not coming back is normal for her"

"And Kagome-chan?" questioned Keigo, curious on what Ichigo would say.

Ichigo looked away from Keigo's gaze: "She is busy. She on the other hand was duties to train under multiple Shinigami. It would also be normal if she didn't come back."

Keigo glared at his friend: "Don't you miss them?"

"Of course not," he answered.

He began to walk away, holding his coffee can in hand: "It took me sixteen years to earn this normal life. I hope it stays peaceful like this until I die."

"You have a good point…," answered Keigo, standing up on his feet. "I don't ever want to go through scary stuff like that again, either." Keigo watched Ichigo's back, his person slowly walking over to the exit. "I can understand the peace of not fighting and such but…would you really be at peace knowing that the person you care about is far away from you?"

Ichigo stopped in his track, still giving his back to his friend. Keigo sighed: "Ichigo. It will pain you more if you aren't honest with your feelings. I might sound out of character now, but…you can't say you don't at least miss Kagome-chan. You can fool me with saying you don't miss your ability to see ghosts."

Ichigo decided not to answer unsure…on how to answer that. He looked up at the sky, seeing it clear. _'That is right. I never once felt superior because I could see ghosts. I never thought of making a living from it or using it to help others. All I ever yearned for was a life without seeing ghosts. I got the life I yearned for.' _His eyes watched as Keigo waved goodbye, already leaving the ceiling. His eyes tightened: _'Then why do I feel so empty? I have the life I wanted for years…but Keigo is right. Saying I don't miss Kagome is a lie. Of course I miss her. She made me feel superior for once with my ability. My life had meaning for once with my ability…to help and protect her.' _

He shook his head, walking forward towards the exit.

* * *

Walking to his house, Keigo and Mizuiro followed but their attentions were caught as they heard a small commotion to the front. They were surprised when a sudden man wearing a track suit while wearing his hood over his head ran with a bag under his arm, pushed Keigo and Ichigo away and continued his run.

"Wait, you!"

The three teens looked at another man around his twenties with black sleek hair wearing a silver chain and black jacket ran behind the man. "Give me back my bag!"

Ichigo sighed, taking off his school bag from his shoulder and handing it over to his friend: "Mizuiro. Hold on to it." Ichigo ran off, receiving a look from Keigo like he had gone crazy.

* * *

"Stop!" shouted the man with black hair, still pursuing after the track suit person.

Ichigo followed closely behind, his speed increasing: _'Come to think of it…there is one other thing I still have that proves I was once a Shinigami.' _Passing by the stranger, Ichigo closed his distance with the thief. He quickly grabbed his shoulder, catching his attention. The thief turned his head but was punched down by Ichigo's fist. Throwing him down, Ichigo was unaffected as he saw the man bringing out a knife, ready to attack him.

With ease, Ichigo caught his hand, the knife between his fingers without a cut in sight. Ichigo punched him once again, knocking him out cold near a pole. He sighed, grabbing the bag from the floor. He turned around, watching as the owner of the bag stood there.

Ichigo walked towards him, ready to hand him over his bag: _'The physical training and the reflexes I developed in order to win come in handy sometimes.' _

"Whoa!" Ichigo watched as the mysterious man was awed at his skills and seeing his bag being returned to him. "That was pretty awesome, kid!" He took his bag in hand: "Thank! You hungry?" He looked at the orange head with a smile: "I'll buy you ramen. Come on."

Ichigo ignored his gratitude, already beginning to walk away: "No thanks." He watched his friends walking towards him, returning his school bag to him. "I want to avoid getting scolded afterwards." Ichigo looked over his shoulder, seeing the mysterious man still staring at him: "Please don't tell anyone that I hit somebody."

"Oh? Sure," he replied. "I see…too bad."

Ichigo turned his attention back to his friends: "Let's go, Mizuiro, Keigo."

He watched as the three teens walked away from him. A small smirk appearing on his lips: "Well, what do you know? You are rather cautious…Kurosaki Ichigo."

He unzipped his bag, letting a chain slowly unravel a similar wooden Shinigami badge.

* * *

_'I am back.' _

After leaving Urahara's shop, she quickly ran to her family's home. She needed to tell them she was okay. She was safe. She was stronger. The moment she had knocked on the door and her mother had opened the door, her mother was at utter shock.

Of course she didn't expect this. There she was. Back with her family. Kagome's mother had without a second thought wrapped her arms around her daughter, embracing her closely, afraid that once again she wouldn't be able to. Tears streamed down her face. Kagome hugged her back, one by one, a tear would come down. After letting her go, Kagome was met with her grandfather coming down the stairs.

His eyes widened like he had seen a ghost. Kagome smiled, grateful that she could see her beloved grandfather once again. She ran to him, hugging him tightly. He returned the embrace. They were grateful to have had her back. Over a year had passed and these seventeen months were hard and long on them. Kagome was hoping Souta would be there, but of course, school was still in session. She spoke with her family, telling them about her training, the people she met, everything.

Before long, two hours had passed and Kagome's mother read her thoughts when she looked out the window. Kagome's mother knew that she wanted to see him. Kagome had told her she wanted to stay the night and she would see Ichigo the next day. It was best that way since it was only right to spend her time with her family first.

* * *

_He watched as images of shadows getting closer. A shadow of a familiar spiky haired Shinigami coming closer: "Oi! Wake up, Ichigo!"_

_A petite Shinigami appeared, walking closer to his dream: "Ichigo! You fool! Go and find her!"_

"Get up, Ichigo!"

Opening his eyes, he heard a familiar voice that everyday woke him up in the morning from his sleep. Waking him up from his dream as well.

Dodging his kick with ease, Ichigo watched as his father kicked out to the open window, leaving him to hang on the edge. His father gave him a glare: "You idiot!" he shouted, watching as his son put on a shirt. "You really are an idiot! I could have fallen! You could have killed me!"

"Big deal," answered Ichigo, buckling his pants. He looked at his father hanging from the window: "If you die, you will go to the Soul Society, right?"

Isshin blinked but soon brought out a smirk: "Talking big now, eh?"

Ichigo got closer to his father, his face glaring at his father: "Look, you are not going to die falling from the second floor. Because of you," with his strength, Ichigo began to get his father's fingers off from his window border, "I had a weird dream. To apologize, hurry up and fall."

"Stop that!" shouted his father, closing his eyes. "I'll fall! You are going to make me fall for real!" Isshin blinked, opening his eyes: "A weird dream? What about?"

Slightly taken back from his question, Ichigo stared at his father. His eyes went up to stare at the sky instead: "I…don't remember. Trying to tell you made me forget."

* * *

Looking to her left, she saw Ichigo's home. No one was there. The morning had arrived and she tried to wake up early but her original body was heavy. It had been over a year and she need to get used to it.

Kagome walked over to his house: _'Maybe he is here? Should I try knocking?' _Her hand came up but stopped the moment she felt a presence behind her. Kagome quickly turned around seeing nothing but the area empty. _'Someone is watching me…'_

Slowly, she returned to her task to knock but stopped as she heard a voice behind her.

"So you know Kurosaki, missy?"

Looking behind her shoulder, she was taken back to see a sudden gang of teens in front of his house holding bats, knives, and anything else that obviously meant pure physical violence.

Kagome's eyes narrowed down: _'I bet this is Ichigo's mess.' _She turned around, facing the gang: "And may I ask who you people are?"

"I asked the question first, missy, and Kurosaki has messed with us so we are looking for payback," smirked the chubby leader. Kagome's eyebrow crooked up, watching as his glasses slowly slid down, making him push them back up: "Hm, now that I look at you, you aren't bad to look at missy. I bet you are his girlfriend, huh?"

Kagome rolled her eyes: _'Another pervert.'_

"How about coming with me?" his smirk grew.

"How about not," she answered back.

"That isn't an option," glared the leader. Before she knew it, she was surrounded. Kagome's eyes narrowed down: _'Damn…I can't fight fist to fist with these many guys around and using my kido would only give Soul Society a sign I crossed here!' _Her eyes widened as she felt a sharp hand knocking her behind her neck. Her vision blurred before blacking out.

* * *

Ichigo gave out a glare, sitting on the chair in the classroom as he stared at the people in front of him: "So, what is your offer?"

From the looks of them, they were part of the karate club in school. The captain's eyebrow twitched, hearing Ichigo's voice: "F-Five thousand yen…"

Ichigo quickly got up from his seat, grabbing the captain's uniform from the collar and tightening his hold with a threat: "Five thousand yen per week!? Get real!" He pushed him away and sat back down on his seat: "Next."

"Here!"

He looked up, seeing three teens with a blue and red stripped shirt and blue shorts. One of the three walked forward: "I'm Satoda, vice-captain of the soccer team! We would like to borrow your skills, Kurosaki-san."

"Just say how long and how much," cut in Ichigo.

Keigo sighed, watching as his friend continued to listen to the soccer player. He looked to his side, hearing Mizuiro open the door the classroom: "He is talking business," he told him. "He will be a while."

"Oh, I see," answered Mizuiro, closing the door behind him. "So he is done renting himself out to the basketball team?"

"This sucks," Keigo closed his eyes. "I won't have Ichigo to hang out with again."

Mizuiro took out his phone, checking his messages: "You make it sound like he hangs out with you all the time."

"Uh…that's right, he does!" exclaimed Keigo, hiding the fact that he didn't. "It's not like I have anything better to do than make a nuisance of myself by bugging Ichigo at his part time jobs all the time!" He continued his with his words, leaving Mizuiro to ignore him: "If you say so."

"What's my position?"

Both of them turned around, hearing Ichigo's voice.

"We would like you to be our goal keeper!" answered the vice-captain.

"Chad would make a better goal keeper," stated Ichigo.

"Sado-san turned us down saying he found a better-paying job," he answered back.

"Was Ichigo always so obsessed with money?" questioned Keigo, knowing Mizuiro was listening.

Continuing his texting, his eyes never left the phone screen: "He is probably saving up for after he graduates so he can live on his own."

"What!?" exclaimed Keigo, surprising Mizuiro. "You mean he is moving out!?"

"No," shrugged Mizuiro with a smile, "I don't know that. Whatever the case," his eyes returned back to his phone, "Ichigo's old mad doesn't seem the type who would loan Ichigo money for anything, so I think it is a good idea for him to save up."

"Oh…," sighed Keigo. "You might be right about that." He quickly noticed Ichigo walking towards them and seeing the vice-captain cheering for joy. Keigo smiled at his orange head friend: "You decided on the soccer team? For how much?"

"That is a secret," he answered, placing his school bag over his shoulder.

"When do you start?" questioned Mizuiro.

"Today."

* * *

"Boss, are we heading out today?"

A smirk appeared on his face: "Yes…the damn Kurosaki will get it today!" He turned his head, seeing one of his followers carrying an unconscious Kagome under his arm. "He will have to listen to us if we threaten him with this girl. Besides, he messed with one of our own!"

"We don't even know if…he knows her," whispered a boy from behind.

"Oh, he does," his smirk grew wider, his glasses reflecting the school ahead. "If not…we caught ourselves a nice girl."

* * *

Walking outside, Ichigo stretched his arms. He had already changed into his new soccer clothes. Black shirt with a red stripe coming down from his shoulder to the end of the arm cuff. Black shorts along with yellow socks that came up to his knees.

"Huh!? What happened to basketball?"

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Tatsuki in her school uniform and holding her school bag over her shoulder.

"My contract ended last week," he answered. "What about you? No after-school sports?"

"I have my part-time job to go to," she replied. "Didn't I tell you? Since last month, I have been assistant instructor at my dojo."

"Eh?" blinked Ichigo. "You're the assistant instructor?" He looked away: "I am glad I quit your dojo. I refuse to call you sensei."

"Shall I force you to call me that right now?" she glared.

"Kurosaki-kun! Tatsuki-chan!"

Both of them looked up to see a familiar orange head girl waving at them with a smile. Ichigo blinked: "Oh, Inoue…"

Suddenly, they were both shocked to see Inoue jumping on the pole near the window and coming down while hugging it. Ichigo's eyes widened: "Stupid! That is dangerous! You will fall!"

"We can see your panties!" shouted Tatsuki. She soon punched Orihime on the head, hearing Orihime's small cry of pain. "You deserved it! The next time you do something that dangerous, I will hit you even harder!"

Orihime blinked, grabbing her head from where Tatsuki had punched her: "Harder than just now!? You will crack open my head!"

Ichigo glared at Tatsuki: "You don't have to get so angry about it! She didn't hurt herself."

"Shut up!" shouted Tatsuki. "You have no business lecturing me about how to teach Orihime a lesson! You would do the same if Kagome suddenly came in doing reckless stuff!"

"I didn't lecture you!" Ichigo argued back. "I am saying I feel sorry for Inoue! And don't bring up Kagome! Why is everyone bringing her up all of a sudden!?"

Orihime watched the two argue back in forth, glares sparking from their eyes. She clapped her hand together, worried they might yell at her: "Actually…um, I want to ask the two of you for your advice."

"Advice?" they both repeated at the same time.

"Yes," she answered, her eyes dropping down. "It's about…my life's theme, 'The Hahaha Song'! It is where I cheer on comedians who have the right amount of popularity by matching them to the tune of the Do-Re-Mi song."

Ichigo couldn't help but stare blankly at Orihime's sudden bright eyes: "Right amount of popularity? What the hell?"

Fake tears ran down Orihime's eyes: "The problem is, recently, all I am able to do is hum it!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" cut in Tatsuki.

"Why do you think that is so!?" smiled Orihime.

Tatsuki's hand came up to pat Orihime's head: "You have grown up."

"Wrong!" she shouted.

"Oh!" exclaimed Tatsuki. "I just remembered! I don't have time for this!" she looked at her watch, seeing that if she spent another minute, she would be late. She turned around, making her best friend blink.

"What's the matter, Tatsuki-chan?"

"My part-time job!" she answered. She turned to her friend: "Weren't you working too, Orihime? You better be going."

Ichigo closed his eyes but he heard Tatsuki's voice again: "You act like it doesn't concern you but did you even let your boss know about this?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in fear, forgetting that small detail. His nerve twitched, already feeling his fear swell up.

"Didn't your boss chew you out for not doing that before?" glared Tatsuki. Tatsuki began to ran out towards the exit of the school: "If you don't give her a proper notice, don't say I didn't warn you."

Ichigo slowly turned his head to stare at Tatsuki running off, fear obviously painted on his face with sweat slowly coming on his face.

"Kurosaki-san!" shouted the vice-captain of the soccer team. "Please join us at practice! Kurosaki-san-!" he blinked, watching as Ichigo threw his gloves towards him and saw him run away to the back of the school. "Huh?"

* * *

"You dumb ass!"

Ichigo retreated the phone away from his ear as he heard a female voice from the other side. A nerve appeared on his head after hearing the insult.

"Do you realize what you are asking!?" she shouted again. "You took off last week and came to work only one day after that and now you want to take off another week again!?"

He placed the phone back near his ear, her screaming was enough to be heard three feet away: "That is why I am apologizing."

He retreated the phone once again, knowing she was about to scream: "Do you think an apology makes it all okay!? You couldn't care less, could you!? Just get over here or you are fired!"

"I am?" he questioned with a bored look. "All right, I guess I had it coming."

He put the phone a few inches away from his ear and waited.

"Huh!?"

He heard her voice.

"N-No, hold on…what are you saying, Ichigo my boy…!"

"I am saying I can't blame you for firing a guy like me who doesn't take his job seriously," he explained. "I'm very sorry. Thank you for looking after me for such a long time."

"It hasn't been long!" she screamed. "It's been only half a year! The real fun of the Odd Jobs Service is still ahead! Our adventures will go on for a long time to come…"

Ichigo ended the call. He gave the phone a bored look: "And so the adventure ends."

His ears soon picked the sound of several girls screaming from the entrance of the school. He turned his head: "What now?"

* * *

A gang of teens wearing black uniforms closed blocked the entrance of the school. All of them had objects in hand that screamed nothing but problems. In front stood a chubby teen with glasses with arms crossed. He took a step forward: "There is a guy named Kurosaki here! Come on out!"

All the students watched, scared on the sudden intrusion. If anything, they were afraid to move from their spots. From the corner of the building, Ichigo's head peaked out, seeing the gang: "What is that? What era is he from? I don't know any throwbacks from another time like him…," he whispered to himself.

The leader of the gang brought out the familiar man he had punched from robbing the bag. The leader glared: "He broke seven teeth off one of my boys!" The thief did have missing teeth, a black eye and bandages on his face. The leader's glare tightened: "Seven! Are you some king of moron!? Normally it is two at most!"

Ichigo's eyes matched his smirk in boredom: "Oh, that makes sense why they are here."

"Kurosaki!" shouted the leader. "I know you are listening!"

Behind him, he hid the woman. One of his followers having a good grip on her until he could use her as a hostage to kill the Kurosaki kid. Kagome's eyes narrowed down, unable to say anything since they placed a tape on her lips. She had woken up a few minutes before they decided to barge into the school and was beginning to trash around. The boys soon got a good grip on her and taped her mouth and tied her arms behind her.

'_Ichigo! You idiot!' _

"Ha! You are probably trembling in fear wondering how I found out your name!" he shouted once again. "You got careless! He got a good look at your face! I have ways of finding you! At any rate, Kurosaki, until you come out, my boys and I, from Miyasho High, are sealing off the school gate!"

"You people…"

All eyes glided over to the lean teen walking over towards them. He seemed weak at first glance. Nothing but blue hair and glasses. Kagome's eyes looked over the best could behind the leader's back, unfortunately, she couldn't be seen with all the boys around her.

She blinked: _'That voice…Uryuu-san!?' _

"Enough with the outdated antics," he continued to walk forward. "Can't you see you are making trouble for everyone? Actually, you guys seem on the smart side for Kurosaki's friend. You understand what I am saying, right?" He stopped a few feet away from the group. "Now hurry up and go home."

"Huh!?" exclaimed one of the gang members. "What!? Are you Kurosaki?"

"What did you just say?" glared Uryuu.

The gang member was soon met with a face palm, pushing him harsh towards the other side of the field and making him crash into a pole. The gang member trembled, seeing the force and strength of the push from just his palm: "W-What the hell was that for!? Are you mocking us, you bastard!?"

"That is just what I was going to ask you," his glared continued. "You got a good look at the guy, right? What about me says Kurosaki!?"

Kagome rolled her eyes behind the guys: _'Well…you two have the same attitude…cocky attitude and let's not forget their stubbornness.'_

* * *

A hand swiped a black card outside an apartment door, the sound of acceptance blinking off. The door opened and he was received with nothing unusual. A blonde with a hat sitting on the pool table while playing his video game.

On the couch, he saw a tan tall woman with her head down with legs crossed as she heard the sound of the bartender on his right cleaning the cups. The atmosphere around was dark yet classy. He walked forward, the sound of his shoes thumping on the tile floor. He sat on the leather couch, feeling the eyes of the dark skinned woman looking straight at him.

He looked at a girl walking over with pink haired pulled up into two high ponytails on each side. She placed her hand on her hip, glaring at the man with black sleek hair who held a smirk on his face.

"Did you find him?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he answered.

The pink haired girl dropped a picture on the glass coffee table in front of him: "And we found her."

"Oh?" he smirked, looking at the girl in front of a house.

"She felt someone was watching her, luckily, these guys appeared and she guessed it was them," she continued.

"Good," he answered. "The next Substitute Shinigami seems like an interesting fellow."

"The miko looks pretty strong and wise herself," spoke the tall female on the couch.

The smirk grew wider: "Yes…"

* * *

"What is with this four-eyes!?" exclaimed the gang leader.

"I take back what I just said," spoke Uryuu. "You don't have to leave. In fact, don't any of you think you can leave."

"That idiot!" whispered Ichigo from behind the building, watching Uryuu on the spotlight. "Did he just come out to make things worse!?"

"Bastard!" cursed the leader, glaring at the lean boy in front. He gave his signal to his followers, all of them jumping up: "Kill him!" they all shouted.

Before anyone could get close, Ichigo placed his hand on the back of one of the member's head and dropped him down to the ground with ease. He surprised the others in the gang by his sudden appearance and strength.

Ichigo grabbed the man's arm into his arm, twisting it like a wrestler: "Okay, one, two…three,-"

"What?" shouted the member down on the ground. "Who are you!?"

"Four, five, six…"

"You're going to break my arm!" he continued to shout.

Ichigo was kicked off, to his surprise. He looked behind his shoulder: "What is the big idea, Ishida!?" he exclaimed angrily.

Kagome's eyes narrowed down in boredom: _'That was definitely Ichigo's voice.'_

"That's my line," glared Uryuu. "Why did you come, Kurosaki?"

"Why?" he repeated. "Isn't it obvious!? To make you back off!"

"I-It's him, Obuta-san!" shouted the thief as his index finger pointed to the orange head.

"Him!?" exclaimed the leader.

"He is the one who beat me up!" shouted the thief once again.

Ichigo placed his hand on his hip: "You were up to no good, that is why I punched you. You only have yourself to blame."

"Shut up!" he yelled back.

Obuta smirked: "Bring her out!"

"Huh?" both Ichigo and Uryuu blinked, confused on the sudden 'her' he said.

Ichigo's and Uryuu's eyes widened as they saw one of Obuta's gang members came out from behind and pushing the long black haired girl in front. Her eyes opened up from the glare as she faced the orange head and the quincy.

Uryuu's eyes shook: "I-Is that…!?"

Ichigo's eyes widened more: "K-Kagome…?"

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **And that ends this chapter! Tell me what you think!

Ja~ne!

P.S: There is a new poll on my profile.


	3. Returning Past

**Title: **Truths

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes**: New chapter up! A lot happening here and some of you might hate me for this chapter but...I tried the best I could. In my opinion...this story is the hardest to write for me. Don't know why really. Probably because of the many characters that appear at once -sigh-. Anyways, thank you to those who read and reviewed! Please continue on supporting me! Omg! I am so sad that the manga is on five weeks hiatus. I can deal with the five week hiatus but...after that Kubo-sensei said the manga would be entering the finale. Ah! What will I do without Bleach after that!?

Also...a bit of fluff between Kagome and Ichigo...he won't show much because he is well...Ichigo.

**Special Thanks To:**

**marsreikosan16, Italyy, Scaehime, Guest, Nixie The Bloody Pixie, Joker2113, Erica . phoenix16, Princesa de la Luna, omaomae, and starmienight!**

**Thank you and Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 03: Returning Past **

* * *

Kagome was brought up by gang member, ripping away the tape they had placed over her lips. She winced at the pain but recovered as she flipped her leg and kicked the gang member down on the floor and retreated back a few steps her glare glued on Obuta.

"You really shouldn't treat a girl this way," glared Kagome, her hands still constricted to her back.

"Why you-!" Obuta was soon thrown back by a punch from Ichigo and receiving a face palm from the quincy. Kagome blinked at the sudden attack they gave him the moment Obuta had raised his fist to punch her. Ichigo wanted to talk to Kagome as fast as possible but seeing the rest of gang members gave the sign that he would have to wait.

Ichigo's eyes glared from the side, seeing Uryuu standing there like he had done nothing: "These guys came after me!" he shouted to his face. "It is none of your business, so back off!"

"It became my business a while ago!" the quincy shouted back. "So you back off!"

"If you get involved, it will turn into a big deal!" Ichigo barked back, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other people. "Don't forget! You are the class president, dumb ass!"

Kagome's nerve on her forehead twitched, annoyed at the fact that they knew she was tied up and hadn't even bothered to untie her. She came up between the two: "Untie me you bakas! I was suddenly thrown into your business! Don't just ignore me!"

"What are you guys yapping about!?" all the gang members jumped up, a chance of attack as they saw them bickering and distracted.

Quickly, Ichigo blocked a punch, punching the guy back and swinging his fist to his right for the upcoming guy. Uyruu face palmed another and noticed Kagome kicking the guys' heads down into the ground. He had to give her credit, even with her hands tied to her back, her leg strength had certainly improved over the year.

All three continued to defend themselves non stop seeing that the gang members were decreasing in numbers. Ichigo eyed Kagome from the corner of his vision: "What are you doing here, Kagome?"

"It is good seeing you too," glared Kagome, not expecting him to say that to her at first sight over a year.

Ichigo stopped his physical actions and looked at Kagome: "That isn't what I meant-"

He blinked, taken back the moment Kagome kicked one of the guys that sneaked behind the orange head. She sighed: "Long story." All three stopped, seeing the guys backing away slowly from them. Uryuu sighed, scratching the back of his head: "Hm, I really didn't expect to see you here, Higurashi."

"I wasn't expecting to be brought up like this neither," she shook her head. "Will one of you untie my now?"

Ichigo came up behind her, untangling the ropes that constricted her hands. He pulled the rope away but stayed behind her. He wanted to ask her questions. He wanted to talk to her. But more than anything, he wanted to hold her, but with so many gang members around, he knew it wasn't the time.

Noticing his sudden silence, Kagome looked over her shoulder to meet his eyes: "Are you okay, Ichigo?"

He remained silent. Kagome was concerned. Was he in shock? Speechless? He probably didn't know what to say…she herself didn't know what to say to him. Kagome opened her mouth, ready to speak out but a sudden voice interrupted her plan.

"Kurosaki!"

All three turned their head to the entrance of the school, seeing the gang members, one by one moving out of the way and revealing another person.

"Glad to see you are still doing well," they heard him speak.

Kagome sighed: "Another person? Ichigo why don't you control yourself."

"I haven't done anything!" he exclaimed at her, surprised she was even scolding him when he really hadn't done anything wrong.

Uryuu looked around, noticing that the members had changed expressions. They seemed more confident than before. He cursed under his breath, hating that this was not ending. His eyes traveled back to see the new comer. A brunette afro matched well with the bat he held over his shoulder. A piercing connecting his nose to his ear with a string. If anything, this guy was in a totally different era or maybe…he didn't belong in an era.

"You do remember me, don't you?" he questioned to Ichigo.

Kagome shook her head, knowing what was coming out from the orange head. She knew his personality. He easily forgot people.

Ichigo glared at the male with the afro, his intense glare quickly changed to a blink, his eyes expanding a bit in confusion: "Who?" he questioned.

"Why you, bastard!"

Kagome sighed: "You really could try a little harder in remembering people's names. Maybe that could keep you out of trouble."

"I don't see how that would keep me out of trouble," he gave her a bored look, blinking his words away.

"I'll kill-!" the gang leader with the afro was soon kicked away and thrown into the ground.

"Yokochin!" the gang members called out to their defeated leader.

Kagome blinked but her vision widened as she noticed the person that was beginning to punch and knock out all the gang members in swift time. She knew this person. It had been a long time since she had last seen her but…she knew the person well. A grin appeared on the woman's face while a shadow over her eyes was presented by her cap. She had jet black hair held back in a low ponytail while wearing casual attire.

"You seem to be having fun, Ichigo my boy!" her grin grew.

"You are being called, Kurosaki," Uryuu looked at the now sweating orange head, his eyes looked dead at the sight in front of him.

Kagome gave out a sheepish laugh: "Hehe…long time no see, Ikumi-oba-chan."

Ichigo's boss looked at the girl standing next to her target. She blinked: "K-Kagome-chan? Is that you?"

"You know her, Higurashi?" questioned Uryuu.

"Yeah," she smiled. "That is my aunt. My mother's sister."

"What!?" exclaimed Ichigo, already feeling like hell would be a better place at the moment.

"You need Ichigo, Ikumi-oba-chan?" asked Kagome, realizing that she had called out the ex-Shinigami. Ikumi scratched her chin: "I do. Are you acquainted with him?"

"Somewhat," laughed Kagome.

"Then you come," order her aunt.

"Huh?"

Ikumi looked at the orange head: "Always coming up with these lame excuses to skip work. Well, this is the last straw…," she glared at the ex-Shinigami. "Come with me quietly!"

Ichigo made an 'x' with his hands: "I refuse!"

They were taken back, watching as Kagome's aunt grabbed Ichigo by his face and ran towards her black van and kept him in. Shutting the door, Ikumi looked behind her shoulder: "You coming, Kagome?"

"Um…," a sweat drop appeared on Kagome's head. _'Really wasn't expecting to see my aunt at this time…but since she took Ichigo I guess I should go.' _Kagome walked towards the van and opened the door to the passenger seat. She sat and looked over the seat to see Ichigo scratching the back of his head from pain.

The took off in fast haste, leaving Uryuu standing with wide eyes: "Incredible…she hauled Kurosaki off in one sweep. Well, apparently she is Higurashi's aunt. More surprisingly…Higurashi came back. Did Soul Society let her off?"

* * *

"Ugh!"

Kagome's sweat drop appeared again, watching as Ikumi threw an orange head teen onto the black sofa after arriving to the work office. She had tied him up pretty good, she would give her that, but was she kidnapping him?

"Hey! Remove this tape!" shouted Ichigo, glaring daggers to the older woman.

She walked in front of him, placing her hands on her hips: "I will, if you promise not to run away."

"You are sounding like an actual kidnapper!" exclaimed Ichigo, worried that she would abuse him.

Kagome sat on the couch across, her eyes watching the act in front. She was kind of surprised that Ichigo came across her aunt. Was it a coincidence? Kagome jumped slightly, noticing that her aunt was now staring at her with crossed arms.

"N-Nice to see you again, Ikumi-oba-chan," she smiled nervously.

"Hm," Ikumi sighed, "it has been over five years since I last saw you, Kagome. I am happy to finally see you again. I should have gone the day your mother called me to tell me she was moving to this town. I was so busy with work…I feel terrible."

"Uh, don't be," Kagome shook her head. "We understood your situation and I am happy to see you too, oba-chan."

"How is your mother doing?" she questioned with a smile.

"She is doing well, no need to worry," smiled Kagome.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Ichigo. "She is your aunt!?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" glared Ikumi from over her shoulder.

"Uh…no…just…surprised," his words were cut from fear at seeing her glowing threatening glare. "I didn't think you were related to Kagome."

"Kagome?" she repeated. "Why are you being so familiar with her, huh!?" she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

Kagome got up: "Uh, Ikumi-oba-chan…Ichigo and I are actually good friends. We are neighbors and he has helped with a lot of things."

Ikumi dropped Ichigo back onto the couch, her eyes locked on her niece: "Is that so? Is he like your boyfriend or something?"

"Huh!?" both exclaimed the same words. Blushes spreading across their faces. Before Ikumi could go further into the interrogation, the phone began to ring, making her dash to the ringing telephone.

"Hello! Thank you for calling cheap, fast and reliable Unagiya!" she greeted with a smile. She suddenly began to argue with the other line, making Kagome chuckle under her breath.

"Is this real?"

Her eyes blinked, turning her head to a certain orange head with his head down, hiding his eyes behind his bang's shadow.

"You really are here…right? With me?"

She couldn't help but smile at him. He was speechless after all. Who wouldn't be after not seeing a person over a year?

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, feeling someone taking off the tape behind him. He turned his head, watching as Kagome took off the tape and placed it on the coffee table. She quickly gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm back…Ichigo," she whispered to his ear.

He snaked his hands around her waist, embracing her tightly before Ikumi would turn around and murder him. He wanted to hug her tighter and longer but he could agree with a few seconds. It was better than nothing.

"Don't leave me again," he whispered back.

"I promise."

Their eyes widened in fear after hearing Ikumi slamming the phone down. They quickly separated from each other, each sitting a few inches away, looking to the ground. Ikumi growled under her breath and turned, blinking that sight before her.

Ichigo opened his mouth first, knowing she was about to question their position: "I keep telling you," he began, looking straight into her eyes, "why don't you change the name of this store?"

"What?" she glared. "Change my precious name, which has been passed down over generations!? While my father owned a shrine, my mother owned this shop! It is only natural that I take this shop and my sister the shrine!"

Ichigo looked to his right: "Your mother…she inherited the shrine?"

"Uh, well no," answered Kagome, scratching her cheek. "My grandfather still owns it. They go once in awhile to keep an eye on it and clean it. They couldn't just leave back in Tokyo. It is a shrine passed by our family generations."

"Huh…but why is she Unagiya and your mother is Higurashi?" he questioned.

"Because of that bastard!" Ikumi slammed her fist on the desk, scaring both teens. They were sure they saw flames coming out her eyes. Kagome sighed and looked towards the ground. Ikumi lifted her fist and rubbed the knuckles: "Sorry about that, Kagome, but you know how I feel about that."

"I know," she gave out a sheepish smile. "It is understandable."

"I am lost," Ichigo gave out a bored look.

"Well, when my mother began to see my father, the only one opposed to it was-"

"Ugh! That bastard! He gives two kids and dies!" she shook her head, rubbing her temple. "I knew there was something weird off from him. He steals my sister's heart and at the end, she is alone."

"She isn't entirely alone," smiled Kagome.

Ikumi met her niece's eyes. She sighed: "I guess you are right, Kagome. She does have you two."

"So…how come you never told me that this lady was living in Karakura Town?" questioned Ichigo, lifting a brow.

Kagome tilted her head to the side: "I thought…I did? Didn't I?"

"Why do you think I am asking all these questions, Kagome?" he glared. Kagome rolled her eyes: "Well geez, life gets too busy to even remember telling you everything! Don't blame me," she returned the glare, "there was a lot going on last year!"

Ikumi's glare made a comeback, eyeing the taller teen: "And there you have it, Ichigo, I refuse to change the name! And don't call me 'lady'! You address me as Ikumi-san! Now get to work!" she threw a stack of papers into his face, smacking him right on. "Look after the Kondo's rabbit over on Mashiba Second Street! Clean up mouse accessories for Fukushima-san over on Sixth Street! And do yard work for Yamashita-san in South Kawase over on First Street!" Ikumi closed her eyes, grabbing more of the paper work in hand: "and there is more. While you have been slacking off, the requests have been piling up!"

Ichigo dropped the paper down onto his lap, glaring at the stupid work: "What is this?"

Kagome kept on smiling, happy that at least Ichigo seemed his normal self.

"You can handle them all yourself!" he shouted.

Kagome sighed, shaking her head: _'He could learn some manners thought…'_

Ichigo felt Ikumi's hand on his hand, making his sweat of fear coming back down his neck: "Ichigo my boy, why do you think I hired you? Are you a customer?"

Kagome looked at the frightful expression her aunt had, making Ichigo wanting to scoot back even further. If anything, Ikumi and her mother were total opposites but loved each other like sisters should. Kagome opened her mouth, ready to defend Ichigo but a sweet voice from the other side of the room broke all conversations.

"Mom, where are you?"

Ikumi blinked, recognizing the voice. She cursed under her breath: "Oh crap…" she quickly took off her hat, discarded her gloves and threw them to Ichigo's face, hitting a nerve twitching on his forehead. Kagome watched in fascination when Ikumi placed a floral apron on her. Where had she hidden that?

Both Kagome and Ichigo looked over at the door slightly opening, revealing a young boy with black hair rubbing his eyes from the sleep.

"Okaa-san, I'm hungry," he called out.

"Oh, are you okay, Kaoru dear?" she smiled sweetly. That looked like her mother alright. Kagome and Ichigo sweat dropped, watching as Ikumi's fearful image had suddenly gone three-sixty and changed into a mother goddess. She knelt down, grabbing her son's shoulders: "Oh, you came into the office barefooted again! You must not do that!"

"But…" the kid leaned his head to the side, seeing the orange head: "Oh, it's stupid Kurosaki! What are you doing here!?" the kid went from a sweet side to a sudden glare. "Just because okaa-san is pretty, don't get too chummy with her!"

The kid quickly caught notice of the girl sitting next to his enemy. His eyes widened: "K-Kagome-nee-san?"

Kagome smiled: "Nice to see you again, Kaoru-kun. You have certainly grown."

"Wa!" He quickly ran to her, jumping in between the two teens: "Kagome-nee-san! You got prettier!"

Kagome blushed: "T-Thank you, Kaoru-kun. I see you have been taking good care of your mother. You must continue to be strong, okay?"

She received a smile: "Yeah! I am the man of the house now!" Kagome blinked, quickly noticing the blush across his cheeks: "Ne…Kagome-nee-san?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like…to go play with me sometime?" he averted his gaze, embarrassed to look at her.

"Well of course," she replied, "but first I need to talk to Ichigo and some friends since I haven't seen them in awhile. I have to get things organized in life."

"You know this baka!?" he exclaimed.

"Oi!" shouted Ichigo, annoyed with the kid already.

Kaoru crossed his arms: "I am much better than him, Kagome-nee-san."

Behind the boy, Ichigo was in fury with the kid. He was obviously trying to ask Kagome out and putting him to the side. The kid was not stupid. He could see that there was something going between the two. Ichigo's fist came up, ready to make a bump on the child's head.

"Okay, okay," cut in Ikumi, stopping Ichigo from his plan. She grabbed her son's shoulders once again, dragging him gently to the exit of the office: "Now go on. I'll be right with you."

"Okay!" he answered. "Oi! Kurosaki…don't you dare touch Kagome-nee-san!" He smirked, seeing that Ichigo's nerve had began throbbing again. Leaving the office, Ikumi closed the door, sighing.

"Sorry about that," she commented. "You are the one person he doesn't warm up to, but I haven't seen him that happy in awhile after he saw Kagome, but I am sure, Ichigo, you would like to tell him a thing or two, but bear with it, okay?"

"Tell him a thing or two?" he glared. "What, like how I am not interested in an old lady like you and that Kagome is not interested in him?"

He was quickly smacked from the back with a book Ikumi swung on him. A deadly glare erupted from the orange head: "That hurt!"

"May I use the restroom?" asked Kagome, pointing to the door.

Ikumi nodded, her eyes still sending deadly daggers to the teen boy. Kagome shook her head, closing the door behind her. Ikumi and Ichigo began to argue but stopped at hearing the doorbell ring. She straightened her pose: "A customer?" She walked towards the door, opening it widely for the newcomer. "Yes, please come in!"

She was greeted with a tall male with black slick hair wearing a black jacket along with a weird looking silver cross chain. Her hands landed on the red bowl he was holding in his left hand while he held a smile on his face. She blinked: "W-Welcome."

Ichigo's eyes slightly widened, recognizing the man: "You're the guy from the other day…"

"You know each other?" she questioned, looking at Ichigo having already stood up from his spot and standing behind her.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed down: "No."

The mysterious man held the bowl up: "Want some ramen?"

"No thanks," he answered back. "This is Unagiya."

"But we don't serve unagi eels," leaned Ikumi, trying to cut in before another customer thought they could order eels.

* * *

Uryuu watched as Orihime ran away in hurry after checking the time on her watch: "Well! See you later, Ishida-kun!"

"Uh…yeah," he whispered back. She had suddenly heard that Ichigo was 'kidnapped' but he had to ease her worries by saying that it was his boss that abducted him. Something he never thought he would say in years. Apparently, Orihime had been sensing weird energy around Ichigo and he had denied it, saying he didn't sense anything.

'_But she is right…I do sense something weird coming from him. Let's not forget to mention Higurashi suddenly coming back. I should have told Inoue about it,' _he sighed to himself, pushing his glasses in. His ears quickly caught the sound a book snapping shut. His head turned quickly over his head, looking at the tree above him. Nothing but leaves were falling down. He was sure he had sensed and heard someone there.

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror: _'I wonder if Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama found out that I left without permission.' _She sighed, turning off the water. _'Oh well…his fault. I have every right to come back, but how do I tell Ichigo that I left. Both Uryuu and Ichigo believe I came with permission to come back.' _

Drying her hands, she placed her hand on the knob but stopped as she heard voices coming from the other side.

'_Hm? A customer perhaps?' _she retreated her hand back. _'It would be rude to interrupt Ikumi-oba-chan's work. Should I stay here awhile?' _she sighed quietly and leaned against the door. _'I wonder who the customer is…'_

* * *

"Itadakimasu!"

Ichigo sat on the couch, watching as the so called 'customer' clapped his hands together and began to eat his ramen. Ichigo's gaze was nothing but serious and he knew Ikumi felt his seriousness coming off from him. She stood behind the couch, watching the two men in silence.

"Hey…," called out Ichigo, watching the man grab his chopsticks and eat his warm meal. The slurping sounds were definitely getting to him. He was being ignored. "I said hey! Hey!" Ichigo slammed his hands on the coffee table in front, the customer sliding the bowl away.

"Watch it," he spoke. "I almost spilled!"

"What is the idea eating ramen right here!?" exclaimed Ichigo, already ticked off.

"Well, you didn't want any, right?" smiled the customer. "I had to eat it before the noodles got mushy."

"Eat in your own house! This is not your break room!" shouted Ichigo, his glare piercing into the smiling gaze the customer was giving back. "It's mine!"

Ikumi looked at the orange head, crossing her arms: "You mean you were only coming here to take breaks?" Her eyes glided back to the black haired man: "Still, what Ichigo says is right. What do you want? Are you a customer?"

"Of course," he smiled. "I am a customer."

The two remained silent, waiting for another word the man could spill.

"So get me some oolong tea," he ordered. Ikumi grabbed a bottle of the tea and placed it on the table upfront. Eyes watched as the customer began to drink the liquid with thirst.

"So, what do you want with me?" questioned Ichigo.

The customer placed the empty bottle on the table, his eyes fully on the ex-Shinigami: "What a strange thing to ask. I don't want anything from you. I am looking for a shop that would take on a difficult task ad I happened to see the sign." He paused, watching the intense stare the teen gave him. "I knocked and you where there. Sheer coincidence."

Ichigo couldn't help but give him a smirk: "You call it coincidence when you are carrying a ramen?"

The customer chuckled, his eyes coming up to the woman: "Is the young lady there the owner?"

"Young…?" she questioned. "Ah, yes, that's right."

They watched the customer sneaking his hand inside his jacket and taking out what looked like three rectangular pieces of paper. Before showing the contents of the papers, the customer eyes the orange head: "Can I tell you what I need?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as a picture of his father was placed on the table: _'What…?'_

"I am not done," smirked the customer.

He placed another picture of another man. He had black hair with blue streaks, matching his blue eyes. He wore regular jeans with a white t-shirt. He held a little girl over his shoulders both having a smile in the sunlight.

It was Ikumi's turn to turn wide eyed: "T-That's…"

The customer placed on last picture on the table, both Ikumi and Ichigo surprised to see Kagome with a broom cleaning what a looked like the shrine.

"I want you do background checks on them," the customer ordered.

* * *

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **Hm, wonder how Ichigo will take it...and Ikumi? Hm, should Kagome come out that moment or after Kugo leaves? Anyways, thank you for reading! Two more days before the poll is over and begin to work on my new crossover with Inuyasha!

Thank you!

Ja~ne!


	4. Siren Night

**Title: **Truths

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Two respected mangaka! I do not own the characters in any way nor the story plot only the idea of this fanfiction! **

******MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **A little late on the updating but I delivered a new chapter! Hope you all enjoy. I don't know if this chapter would be something big you all expected but I am trying my best. It is hard to write crossovers. But anyways, thank you to all who read this far and reviewed! Make me happy there are people that are enjoying this and want me to continue!

**Special Thanks To: **

**marsreikosan16, erica. phoenix16, Nixie the Bloody Pixie, Joker2113, Guest, Italyy, Princesa de la Luna, Guest (2), Guest (3), Elizabeth or liz, Chaos-Guard!**

**Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 04: Siren Night **

* * *

Kagome sighed, already bored at being closed in the bathroom. She didn't want to be rude to her aunt and come in and interrupt her work. Kagome scratched the back of her neck: _'What should I do about Soul Society? Sooner or later they will come back after me and-' _she slumped down, head hanging down: _'I don't even want to think about it. I am seriously headed for punishment.' _

Turning her head to the side, she looked at her own reflection. Over a year had passed by and she hadn't changed much. She was unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Closing her eyes, she slid down to the ground, embracing her knees to her chest.

'_Should I tell Ichigo about this? No…knowing him, he will want to fight Soul Society and prevent them from taking me back…but what can he do? He has completely lost his powers,' _she opened her eyes, landing on the wooden floor below: _'Is there a way to return his powers? Maybe I can do something?'_

* * *

"I want you to background checks on them," Kugo repeated, his eyes glued on the different pictures laid on the table. "Their names are-"

"Kurosaki Isshin. Higurashi Kagome."

Kugo looked up, smirking at the orange head: "Oh? What? You know them? Or I can see you only know two."

Ichigo hid his eyes behind his bangs' shadow: "Are you kidding me?" he questioned sarcastically. "Kurosaki Isshin is my old man!" he exclaimed loudly, standing up from the couch. "If you want to know something about him, ask me!"

"He is your pops? What a coincidence. What about the girl?" Kugo's smirk widened.

"She is a friend, she had nothing to do with you," he glared back, seeing the change in the customer's expression.

"You will answer any question?" asked Kugo. "Are you sure you know about them that much? You don't even know who this other man is on the picture, right?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly that," Kugo raised his elbows to rest on the couch above: "I asked a simple question, is all. How much do you know, about your own family and this girl's family?"

Ikumi's eyes narrowed down, glaring at the stranger: "What the hell are you talking about? This is my niece!"

* * *

Kagome jumped lightly at the yell coming from the other side. She heard her aunt yelling something about 'niece', but that was pretty much it. What could they be talking about? She turned her head towards the door: _'What on earth are they talking about? Is Ikumi-oba-chan…angry at the customer perhaps?'_

* * *

Kugo raised an eyebrow: "Oh? You two couldn't know everything about your own family. At least…not yet." He lowered his arms to his knees, his eyes glued onto the ex-Shinigami's. "Go to Urahara's Shop. There should be something very interesting there."

* * *

"Are you sure I don't need to pay anything?" gray orbs turned around, facing the owner of the shop as he sat crossed legged on the mat.

He lowered his hat, smiling at the black haired young teen that had grabbed a white shopping bag from the ground: "Not at all," he fanned himself some air, his smile still spreading: "I owe a lot to your onii-san and I know Kagome-chan was very fond of you girls, so think of it as working for them and giving these gifts to you from them." He revealed his eyes, watching Karin's back: "Speaking of which, is your brother the same as always?"

She turned around lightly, watching him over her shoulder: "Yes."

"And your decision as well?"

"Yes."

Her shoulders relaxed down: "It's okay. He doesn't need to get his Shinigami powers back. Ichi-nii has always been fighting. Even before he became a Shinigami, there was always something he had to protect, always something to fight for. So it's okay the way it is now. From now on, it is our turn to protect Ichi-nii."

"Kurosaki gave his powers up in order to protect Kagome-chan, you know that right?" questioned Urahara.

"I had a feeling," she answered, her eyes coming back to stare at the door of the entrance. "I guess he found something he would give his life for but she is gone."

"You make it sound like she is dead," smirked Urahara, once again lowering his hat.

"If she was here, Ichi-nii would at least be content with that. He would forget about having wanting his Shinigami powers back," Karin continued.

"That is where you are wrong, Kurosaki-san," cut in Urahara, snapping his fan shut. "If she were to come back, Kurosaki would want his powers more desperately in order to protect his family and her. She is a special being, Kurosaki-san."

Karin looked over her shoulder once again: "Kagome-nee-san?"

He nodded slowly, eyeing the girl: "But you should know…she is back."

Karin's eyes widened: "W-What?"

"Kagome-chan has returned to her rightful place."

* * *

Kagome blinked, leaning her ear on the door: _'Hm…I don't hear anything anymore. Could they have gone? I should go back.' _Placing her hand on the knob, she opened the door and was surprised to see the office empty.

Blinking once again, she turned her head left and right: "Where did Ichigo go?"

"Ichigo left with the customer."

Kagome turned around, surprised to see her aunt looking out the door. Her eyes traveled to the empty plate of ramen on the coffee table along with a clear bottle empty of its liquid drink.

"Ichigo told me to tell you not to worry, he will be back," Ikumi gave her niece a small smile.

It wasn't a very reassuring gesture. Kagome could only stare at the older woman in front. Something had happened with the customer, she could feel the uneasiness around the small room. It felt stiff. Kagome walked over to the coffee table, surprising her aunt.

"Kagome-chan? What are you doing?" asked Ikumi.

Kagome stared at the bowl. She could a feel a bit spiritual pressure coming from it, obsivouly the owner of the reiatsu having to have grabbed the bowl. Her eyes narrowed down to slits. She turned to face her aunt: "Ikumi-oba-chan, if you don't mind me asking, who was the customer?"

Ikumi crossed her arms: "Kagome-chan, you know that this is business."

Kagome returned the glare: "Ikumi-oba-chan, I heard you say 'niece'. What was that about?"

Ikumi eyed her niece. She had never seen Kagome this strong. She remembered the little girl that always hid behind 'daddy' and 'momma'. Who was this girl in front of her now? Even after her father had passed away, Kagome was still weak at heart. Did something change?

"Ikumi-oba-chan, if you mentioned me, it is my business," glared Kagome. "Ichigo wouldn't leave like this without reason. Who was the customer?" Kagome wasn't wrong, this spiritual pressure felt similar to that of Chad's, Ichigo's friend, but it was entirely a different owner.

"Kagome-chan, by any chance, do you have the picture of your father carrying you around his shoulders?"

Kagome blinked, not expecting the sudden question about her late father. She tilted her head slightly: "I…have seen it. I don't personally have it. My okaa-san does," she blinked again.

Ikumi uncrossed her arms, her strong expression softening: "That man had the exact same picture."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"He had that picture, a picture of Ichigo's father, and…a picture of you," she continued.

"W-What?" whispered Kagome, disbelief written on her face. She took a step forward: "Who is this customer? What does he want?"

"He…asked Ichigo to do background checks on you three," she replied, eyes falling down to the wooden floor.

"B-Background checks?" stuttered Kagome. She quickly turned to look at the door, eyes narrowing down to slits: _'I can still feel the man's reiatsu.' _She ran, surprising her aunt.

"K-Kagome-chan! Where are you going!?" exclaimed her aunt but flinched, watching the door close with Kagome running who knows where. Ikumi sighed, turning back to the empty bowl: "That was Kagome's father. How does that man know about him?"

* * *

Ichigo took a step forward, watching as his sister ran off from Urahara's shop. After Kugo had told him to go check the shop, he had the urge to go for some reason. He had a feeling he had to go. Shock took over as he watched Karin quickly run away with a plastic bag in hand.

'_Karin…'_

His eyes narrowed down: "What is she doing at Urahara-san's place?"

"Are you worried?"

His usual glare came on, turning his head back to see the customer walking with a smirk. He placed his hands inside his pants' pockets: "You must be. To see your kid sister frequenting the place of a suspicious guy like that."

Ichigo's body fully turned around: "There is nothing suspicious about him." He knew that Kugo was referring to Urahara. How he knew about him, he had no idea. "Urahara-"

"Saved all of us? Is that it?" smirked Kugo.

Ichigo was taken back, surprised that he had predicted his words so quickly.

"Just how much do you know about Urahara that makes you think you understand him?" questioned Kugo. "Here is some advice. Act now while you can. That is if you want to protect your family…and the one you love."

Ichigo fully turned towards the guy, a glare already glued on his eyes: "Tell me your name. Who are you?"

"I am Ginjo," he answered. "Ginjo Kugo."

Both guys' eyes narrowed at the eye contact. Ichigo was the first to break the silence: "Ginjo Kugo. Well," he turned away, giving his back to the customer, "don't go getting the wrong idea. It is not like I trust you or anything."

"I guess not," replied Kugo, watching the orange walking away. He snaked his hand inside his jacket, taking out a black card: "So I will hand this to you." He threw the card to Ichigo, in reflex, the orange head caught in his hand with ease. Ichigo heard footsteps walking away, making him look at Kugo's open back.

"See you again," waved Kugo without looking back.

* * *

"Ugh…I can't sense it anymore," whispered Kagome as she looked back and forth around the streets. She was sure she felt his reiatsu around but now…it was hidden and it gave her a dead end. There was no sense in going to Ichigo, he hid this from her and she already guessed he wouldn't go back to the shop.

She sighed loudly, walking towards the school's direction. Many things ran through her mind. At least she was here and it only seemed like new problems erupted. Her real question was-

'_What should I do?' _she walked past the school building, not even taking a glance over. Her eyes quickly widened, feeling a familiar spiritual pressure and one she couldn't place her finger on. It was straight ahead and not very far.

Her eyes landed on the sky: _'Night time is coming…should I go check on this or go straight to Ichigo?'_

* * *

Ichigo leaned on his desk chair, his eyes glued on his desk. Memories of the three pictures came floating back. He knew two people but the other one had features that resembled Kagome. Could that be Kagome's father? That was the only explanation that came in mind.

He sighed: _'How did he manage to get those pictures? Or…why does he want background checks on them? Could they be hiding something?' _His eyes narrowed down, unsure what to do next. _'One thing is for sure…I can trust that guy just yet. I can't have him around Kagome or my family…that will endanger them further.' _

His eyes turned to his window: _'Speaking of which, where did that old man go?' _He actually wondered where his father had gone. He didn't even see Kagome coming back home. Where were they? His eyes returned to their usual glare: _'If I had my Shinigami powers at a time like this, I could trace their reiatsu…' _

Eyes went wide, quickly shaking his head at the thought: _'I haven't gotten over it yet…but, ever since Kagome came back I feel a bit complete.'_

"Kurosaki-kun! Hey, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo's head turned, hearing a familiar feminine voice coming from outside. He walked over to his window and was quite shocked to see Orihime standing with a big basket of bread: "How about some bread? I will make it cheap for you!" she smiled.

* * *

Orihime blinked, already uncomfortable in his room as she sat on her knees. Her toes began to lightly squirm while bringing her hand to fix her hair. Her eyes roamed from left to right, unsure what to do.

"Why are you so fidgety?" questioned Ichigo with a bored look as he carried a tray with coffee.

"No, I….," whispered Orihime as she turned around to face him. "I didn't expect to be invited up to your room, so…"

Ichigo shook his head, kneeling down: "It is not like this is your first time being here. What gives?" He placed the mug of coffee in front of her: "Here you go."

"T-Thank you," she whispered.

He sat crossed legged, glaring at the orange head girl next to him: "I can't eat this much bread!"

"Oh?" she looked at the basket she brought, now realizing she probably did bring a bit too much: "Is that right?"

"That's right!" he answered. "There is only four of us in this house."

"Ah…," she grabbed a piece of bread, looking away: "Speaking of which…Kurosaki-kun, has anything happened to you recently?"

He stopped midway from bringing the cup up to his mouth, hearing her words clearly. He closed his eyes and brought the mug up to his lips, sipping at the hot liquid. He looked at her, bringing the cut down: "Not really. What makes you ask such a question?"

"Huh…?" she blinked. "Well…call it intuition?"

"Intuition?"

"How can I put it?" she questioned loudly. "Well for example…have you been followed by someone suspicious? Is there anything troubling you? Have you seen anyone?"

"Me?" he asked her. "Being followed? Getting involved in a quarrel is understandable. But followed? That probably happens more to you."

"Not me!" she exclaimed. She scratched her head: "Sorry…I must be thinking stupidly."

Ichigo sighed: "Although…Kagome did comeback if that is where you are getting at." He received a wide eyed expression, expecting it if it came from Orihime.

"W-When did she come back!?" she exclaimed.

"Today," he answered.

She looked around: "W-Where is she then? Shouldn't she be here?"

"She came with me to work and I left her there because this customer wanted to do something. Surprisingly, my boss is Kagome's aunt."

"Really?" she blinked. "What a small world. So…is that what is troubling you? I mean, then again, it shouldn't be troubling you," she smiled. "You should be happy to have her back!"

He looked away, eyes dropping down to stare at the mug.

Catching his sudden change of expression, she tilted her head to the side: "What's…wrong?"

"I am happy to have her back," he replied, "but I feel so weak now. Weaker than before. I have the urge to protect her again even if she can fight. I don't want her to think I am useless…"

Orihime's eyes narrowed down in worry: "Kurosaki-kun…I am sure she doesn't think that way. Besides, I don't think trouble will follow you two now, right?"

Ichigo's eyes returned to their glare, the image of Kugo coming into mind: "You never know…"

* * *

"This reiatsu belongs to Inoue…," whispered Uryuu as he stood outside the Kurosaki clinic. His eyes stared at the window of Ichigo's room, knowing that they were there. "She beat me to it."

"Ishida-san?"

Looking over his shoulder, he was surprised to see Kagome walking towards him. Did she hide her reiatsu from him? No…she wouldn't hide it for that reason.

"Higurashi."

"What are you doing here?" she questioned him, wondering why Uryuu of all people would be standing in front of Ichigo's house.

"I wanted to check on Kurosaki for something," he answered. He sighed: "Lately, Inoue and I have sensed something around him."

"Sensed something?" she lifted a brow. "Like what?"

"We don't know," he answered again, his eyes returning to the window: "I hope she can get to the source of this uneasy feeling."

"But you are dealing with Ichigo," cut in Kagome. "We left with this customer to who knows where and he had some weird reiatsu."

"Weird reiatsu?" he asked, blinking.

"Yeah," she sighed, her eyes drawn to the window too. "He left without telling me anything. I am kind of worried for some reason."

"Is that why you have your reiatsu hidden?"

She nodded: "I felt something on the way here," she caught his attention. "I felt yours and someone else's. Not sure who though. It is obviously somebody we don't know."

Both quickly caught the sound of someone flipping a page, placing their guard up as they looked around their surroundings. Kagome's eyes quickly widened as she saw a lean man with black hair down to his shoulders walking on the wire of the electrical poles with ease.

"I-Ishida-san…," she whispered, catching his attention while pointing to the mysterious man walking on the telephone pole.

His eyes widened, replicating the ones from the miko. Both didn't know what to do. They didn't even know who it was.

He jumped off the wire, both Uryuu and Kagome quickly following behind in instinct. Uryuu's eyes narrowed down: "You are not getting away!"

Kagome quickly noticed the man's mysterious movements, resembling a flash step. She whispered to the Quincy: "We have to be careful, Ishida-san. We don't know what he is capable of."

"There he is!" he exclaimed to her. "He is fast! No human can run that fast."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly: _'His reiatsu is similar to that customer's…what are they?'_

"How is he able to accelerate like that?" questioned Uryuu, continuing to pursue the mysterious man. Uryuu's widened, blinking as he watched the mysterious man coming straight at him.

"Ishida-san!" shouted Kagome, knowing he was not paying attention to what was coming ahead of him.

In a blink of an eye, he passed right next to him and was suddenly thrown to the ground with blood spilling onto the street. Kagome watched in horror as the Quincy fell to the ground. She quickly ran to him but was stopped as the mysterious man with black hair flash stepped in front of her.

Her eyes widened as a slight smirk appeared on his lips.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes narrowed down, observing the card in front of him after Orihime had left his house. He held the card in his hand: "Xcution…"

Suddenly, his ears picked up the sound of sirens: "Hm, must be near by."

* * *

Police men closed the area with the 'caution' tape as the ambulance came around and the paramedics quickly made their way to the teen boy and girl that laid unconscious on their own pool of blood.

**MizukixTsukiyomi's Notes: **And that is a wrap! Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed! I updated and I would really appreciate hearing back from readers! But it makes me happy enough if people even followed the story!

Again thank you!

Ja~ne!


End file.
